A week of Collisions!
by Waves of Wind
Summary: What happens when coincidence brings Yoruichi Shihouin, a 22 year old employee at Seireitei corp, and Ichigo Kurosaki, an 18 year old teenager trying to juggle taking care of his siblings, a job to be able to afford food and school all at once, together?


Yoruichi resisted the urge to scream as she nearly ran through the streets. Damn trains! Damn busses! Damn all of public transportation to hell! She'd only recently started with her new job at a major phone company and her boss did not appreciate people coming in late. She always was at least 10 minutes early, but the amount of work and lack of sleep had gotten to her last night and she'd slept through the noise of her alarm this morning. One hasty shower and breakfast later, life had not gotten any better as she'd arrived at the station, only to find that no trains what so ever were going anywhere. Blackouts, yay. She'd jumped on the first buss that should have stopped, because she knewshe'd asked the driver, only a block from the office. However, the buss suddenly swerved in to some kind of back-alley, dropping her off in the completely wrong end of town. A heavy argument with the driver had seen her thrown from the buss and here she was, in the middle of nowhere and with no form of transport. Aw hell, she was already late! Still cursing public transportation, she sent a text message to Rangiku to let her boss know she was late. She angrily glanced around and sighed. She seemed to have ended up in some kind of little mall with tiny shops and cafes lining the street. "I hate Mondays. I need the black draught of life." She stopped and looked around, smoothing out some folds in her sleek, black outfit. She spotted a small café called 'The Black Moon' and quickly crossed the street. "Coffeeeeeeeee."

The café was small, it probably cost less than her outfit had. A few teenagers were busily working behind the counted and it was quite busy, with most of the tables taken. She leaned on the counted and tapped her foot impatiently, waiting for the staff to finish the other orders. She frowned as she noticed people staring at her. She seemed strangely out of place with her long purple hair, black business outfit, golden eyes and a killer body. The taping of her foot increased by the second, until a boy stepped past a co-worker and walked over to the counter. Yoruichi could only raise an eyebrow as she studied the boy. He had orange hair that seemed to spike in all directions and a handsome face with a scowl set firmly in place. He took his place behind the register and spoke in a bored tone. "Welcome to The Black Moon. My name is Ichi-whoa." He had looked up halfway through the preprogrammed greeting and his jaw had dropped when he spotted Yoruichi. She smiled behind a hand. It was good to still have guys admire her. This one wasn't bad looking either. Too bad she didn't have any time. She waved her hand in front of his eyes and smirked. "Hello handsome? Cat got your tongue?" The boy blushed and shook his head. Fighting to control his nerves, he tried to start over. "Sorry ma'am. Welcome to the Ichigo, my name is the………Damnit. Welcome to The black Moon. My name is IchigoHow may I help you?" Yoruichi smiled as she decided to tease the poor stuttering boy a little more. A little game for with the coffee. She smiled as she leaned on to the counter and placed a hand over her chest. "Of course. First I'd like a black coffee and a slice of cake and then I'd like you to tell me." She unbuttoned a few off her top buttons to reveal more of her generous cleavage. "Does my outfit look better this way?"

Ichigo managed to keep his jaw from dropping to the floor and quickly turned around as he turned a dangerous shade of red. "O-O-Of course! What kinda cake would you like?" Yoruichi raised an eyebrow at his reaction. Most men would have been too busy staring at her chest to respond. Why was this boy different? He seemed more embarrassed than interested, but she wasn't gonna give up that easily. "I think I feel like having some strawberry cake." She whispered in to the boy's ear and she smiled when she saw him shiver slightly. She was half expecting him to turn around, but he simply turned even redder and nodded. "Y-Yes ma'am. Coming right up." She sighed in annoyance as she watched him walk in to the back. "Ichigo, huh? I wonder why you don't react."

Said orange haired teenager was, meanwhile, filling a cup with coffee as he leaned his head against the machine. "Why do I get all the crazy customers?" He felt a tap on his shoulder and turned around to find his redheaded friend and colleague, Renij, smiling at him. "Ichigo, you bastard. You've been hiding something from me, haven't you? Who's the hot chick whispering in your ear over the counter?" Ichigo grabbed the cup and closed his eyes with a sigh. "No clue in hell." Renij raised an eyebrow and glanced from Ichigo to Yoruichi. "Don't bullshit me. She was totally hitting on you!" Ichigo shook his head and walked to another counter in the kitchen. "And she wasn't serious about it. She probably thinks it's funny." He put a piece of strawberry pie on to a plate and flinched as he recalled Yoruichi's pun. "Besides, there's no way I could get someone that hot to go out with me." Ichigo slid past Renji and frowned as he heard him mutter. "You've got a point there."

He placed the coffee and pie on the counter and smiled nervously. "Here you go ma'am." Yoruichi handed over a few bills and frowned slightly. "Thank you, Ichigo. Now never call me ma'am again. It's Yoruichi. I'm only 22, ma'am makes me sound old." The orange haired boy across her could only stare as he tried to comprehend the words that left her mouth. "22? That….But…..But that would only make you four years older than me!" He looked her up and down. From her shiny, purple hair, smiling face and very distracting chest to her tight ass and shook his head. "No way." Yoruichi grinned as she swallowed a bite of her pie. She'd finally gotten a reaction out of him! She leaned over the counter and ran a few fingers down his chest with a seductive smile. "Do you like what you see? It's all natural too. How about we go back to your place so you can see for yourself?" The teenager went red and stumbled backwards. "You idiot! You can't say things like that in public!" Yoruichi smirked and took a gulp of her coffee. "You're so uptight kid. You're a teenager, relax. Why don't you come sit with me?" She gestured at a table, but Ichigo shook his head. "Sorry, but I can't. " Yoruichi frowned and took another gulp of coffee. "God, Ichigo. You just have a stick up your ass don't you? A hot woman is asking you to sit with her and you want to work?"

The redhead sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Look, Yoruichi. I cannot lose this job. I honestly wouldn't mind, but if I slack of I'll get sacked." The woman tilted her head to the side and gave him a questioning look. "Why? Do you need money that bad? Or will your parents kill you if you get fired. Wait, shit! What the hell am I doing?! I was just gonna get a coffee! I have to find a way to get to work! Shit!" She dug in to her purse and pulled out her phone, quickly dialing Rangiku's number. "Pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up, pick up! Damn you woman!" She shouted at the phone as no one picked up on the other end. "This isn't happening." She collapsed on to the counter and sighed dramatically. "My career. It can't die yet, it had only just started!" Ichigo couldn't help but chuckle as the composed, teasing woman from a second ago collapsed in to a desperate heap. "I was wondering what you were doing here in an outfit that expensive. Public transportation giving you trouble?" Yoruichi lifted her head and glared at him. "Don't ever mention public transportation around me again. God, what am I gonna do? I said an hour later max. I only have 30 minutes." Her eyes started to water as she remembered just how hard it had been to get a job like that and her head fell back on her arms. "I'm screwed."

"Maybe not." Ichigo bit his lip and glanced from the clock to the window and back. "Renji! Get out here!"

"Not now! I'm busy!" Came the reply from somewhere in the back of the kitchen.

Ichigo frowned and called again. "Renij! Get your ass out here now!"

"This is important! Screw of already. "Came the muffled and annoyed reply.

Ichigo's frown only grew and he growled at the back of his throat. "RENJI! STOP SUCKING RUKIA'S FACE OFF AND GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!!" A loud clattering noise indicated something hitting the kitchen floor, as Renji came running out of the kitchen with his shirt half unbuttoned and his belt unbuckled. "We were not-"

"Save it." Ichigo cut him off. "Look, if I leave now I can probably get Yoruichi here to her work in time, but I'll need you to cover for me." Renji frowned and scratched the back of his head. "Dude, my shift is already over. What do I tell the boss ? Why should I to begin with?" Yoruichi, sensing her chance to save her career leaned over the counter to give Renji a good view of her cleavage and smiled seductively. "Aw, you don't wanna help me? I'll be really, really grateful." Renij blinked twice and then shook his head, blushing heavily. "Uh, no sorry, and please stop that. Rukia is gonna kill me if she notices." Ichigo glanced at the clock again and turned back to Renji with an annoyed sigh. "Fine, either you help me out, or I tell the boss what you and Rukia were doing in the kitchen last week." He smiled slyly at Renji's horrified look. "God, anything but that. Fine." Renji grabbed Ichigo by the collar and pulled him in to mutter in his ear. "You'd better come back with her number though. You could use a good lay." The orange haired teenager blushed and pushed Renji away in annoyance. "Fuck you dude." He ripped his apron off and jumped over the counter, grabbing Yoruichi's hand and dragging her outside. He threw the door open and stormed though it, bumping in to the person who had been behind it. "Shit! Sorry Orihime!" Yoruichi glanced over his shoulder and saw a girl about the same age as Ichigo, lying on the floor and looking dazed. To her relief, the girl quickly bounced back to her feet and smiled happily. "Don't worry, Ichigo. I fall down all the time." She looked from Yoruichi to Ichigo and to their hands, before raising and eyebrow. "I-Ichigo? Who's that girl behind you?" Ichigo stepped past Orihime and pulled Yoruichi along. "Orihime, say hi to Yoruichi. Yoruichi, this is Orihime. Now we really gotta go. Orihime, I've got Renij covering for me. Help him out if the boss checks where I am and Rukia isn't there to help the moron think of an axcuse! See ya!" He ran over to a slightly beat up car and opened a door for Yoruichi. "S-Sure, Ichigo. Nice to meet you, Yoruichi!" The young woman waved as she slid in to the car and for a second she thought she saw Orihime's smile falter, but it was gone again within a second. Ichigo plopped himself down in to the driver's seat and started the engine. "I hope you like speed, because we're gonna need it." They drove out of the car park and shot on to the road. Yoruichi muttered a quiet prayer to herself and gripped the arm rest as Ichigo swerved around cars at a suicidal speed. Speeding seemed like an understatement when you had to apply it to what Ichigo was doing right now. To keep her nerves under control, she decided to tease Ichigo again. "You never told me why you were so afraid of getting fired. It's your parents isn't it?" A shadow flittered over Ichigo's face and he shook his head. "My parents are dead." The teasing twinkle in Yoruichi's eyes was quickly replaced by horror and pity and she clasped a hand over her mouth. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry! I didn't know." Ichigo gave her a small smile as he barely avoided a truck. "Don't worry about it. I ken they were dying for years. I've already come to terms with it. My sisters still have a little trouble every now and then though." Yoruichi sighed and closed her eyes. "Coming to terms with something does not always make it easier. Who do you and your sisters live with now, if I may ask?" Ichigo jumped on to his brakes and slid to a stop just before a red light and sighed. "We have no other family. They live with me and I scrape a living together for all of us." Yoruichi's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "What? But…But don't you have school?" The light changed to green and Ichigo pushed the gas down again. "I do. First I go to work, so we can actually eat, then I have an hour between work and school, which I use to get to school, and by the time I'm done there it's evening and I can be home just in time for dinner if I'm lucky."

"That's terrible." Yoruichi muttered as she turned to Ichigo. POnly now did she notice that, although he was nice and muscular, he was also very thin. It was just unhealthy. He looked kinda pale too and those were definitely bags under his eyes. She averted her eyes with a sigh in the hopes the car's interior would prove distracting. It wasn't. The dashboard looked beat up and the radio was missing. Most of the indicators weren't working and the leather seats were ripped. "Listen to me! Bothering you with my problems. Don't worry about it, it's not as bad as it sounds." She realized full well he was lying, but she couldn't find the courage to confront him with it. It wasn't her place to do so in the first place. "Which company is it?" Ichigo suddenly asked and her head shot up to see that they were already in the other part of town. "Eh, Seireitei corp." Ichigo smiled. "You work there? Nice. Explains the outfit." He stopped in front of the building and smiled at her. "There you go. With 10 minutes to spare." Yoruichi chuckled to herself and reached in to her purse for a paper and a pen. She quickly wrote down her address and phone number and handed him the note. "If you get any speeding tickets, just give me a call or send them to this address. They're on me." He opened his mouth to protest, but found himself unable to make a sound as she clamped her hand over it. "Listen, whether you meant to or not, you told me how your budget is right now. I will not let that get any worse by forcing you to pay for tickets you got on my behalf. I will check to see if you got any, so don't even think about paying for them yourself."

"Yoruichi." Ichigo mumbled. His eyes were filled with the conflicting urges of giving the note back and saying he could handle a few tickets, thereby retaining some dignity, and keeping it and following her orders so he wouldn't have to starve himself to give the food to his sisters. Yoruichi gave him a gentle smile and put her hand on his shoulder. "Ichigo, a single, and quite attractive if I may say so myself, woman is giving you her phone number. Just count your blessings and take it, please?" Ichigo sighed and nodded, smiling slightly. "Thank you, Yoruichi." She smiled and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I think I'll make that little café of yours a regular spot. See you, Ichigo." She slipped out of the car without waiting for his reaction and walked in to the building. The teenager raised his fingers to his cheek in confusion. "…..Goodbye."

Yoruichi sprinted up the stairs and nearly bumped in to Kisuke and Rangiku, who were having a conversation in the hall to her office. "Ah, Yoruichi-chan. You made it just in time. Five more minutes and you would have to have a chat with Yamamoto-san." Kisuke said happily as he hid his smile behind the fan he carried with him. She simply huffed and ran a few fingers through her hair as he she made her way to her office. "Shut up, Kisuke? How'd he take it Rangiku?" The busty woman shrugged and followed her. "Fine. Don't worry, you've been here only half of the time Kisuke and I have been and you've done three times the amount of work. He doesn't mind if you're late for once."

"Which is also why he decided to let you know that the repairs will take about a week and that he won't mind you being late for the rest of the week. As long as you don't fall too far behind with your work." Kisuke said, the fan still hiding his grin.

Yoruichi stopped in front of her office door and turned around with a sigh. "That's good to know I guess. Now. Kisuke, get me some coffee and then get your ass to work. Rangiku…..Go bother Toshirou or something."

"Yes ma'am." They both gave her a mock salute and turned around to fulfill their orders. Yoruichi opened the door to her office and sighed as he dumped her purse on her desk. Her office was large and square. The walls were a soft white and a huge window behind her desk offered her a fantastic view of the city. Two closets had their shelves stuffed full of books and two grey cabinets next to them seemed to be bursting with folders. She could have sworn she told Kisuke to deliver those. She'd hung a few posters on the walls, the pictures ranging from movies and bands to cute kittens staring at the camera, to make the office more personal and a large photograph of her and Rangiku in Spain hung on the wall above her desk. She stared at the window and smiled as she let Kisuke's words sink in. "A whole week, huh?" She walked over to her black, wooden desk and sat down in her leather chair. An expensive computer and a small, cat-shaped radio accompanied the extremely complicated phone set on her desk. She pressed a button on the annoying machine and was put through to Soi Fon, her personal assistant. "Good morning, Yoruichi-sama. How may I help you?" The young girl asked, eager to serve as always. "Morning Soi fon. I need you to do a few things. First of all, kick Kisuke between the legs when he comes to deliver my coffee and tell him to deliver these fucking files."

"I'm……supposed to do…what to Urahara-san?"

"Kick him between the legs. That's not a problem is it?"

"Not at all ma'am!"

Yoruichi smirked when she heard the girl laugh evilly and went on. "Secondly, I need you to write in my agenda that I wish that all of public transportation will rot in hell for all eternity."

"Oooooooooooooookay. Anything else ma'am."

"Yes." She muttered as she absentmindedly played with the small mouse plushy on top of her screen. "I need you to find the phone number of an employee of a café called the black moon. His name is Ichigo Kurosaki, and…….be discreet about it."

"….Yoruichi-sama…………..Are you stalking someone again?"

"What?! No! That was one time! Get over it!"

"..Yes ma'am."

"Oh, one more thing. Listen closely Soi Fon." Yoruichi said as an evil smirk grew on to her face.

"Yes ma'am?"

"IT'S YORUICHI GOD FUCKING DAMMIT! STOP CALLING ME MA'AM OR SAMA!"

She listened to the loud crash on the other side of the intercom with a small smile. The poor girl had probably fallen from her chair. Ah, well. She turned her chair around again and stared out the window._'A week. Well, let's see if you continue to fascinate me, Ichigo Kurosaki.' _She was snapped out of her thoughts by a howl of pain from Kisuke just outside her office door. "Oh, good! The coffee's here. I hope Soi fon didn't make him drop the cup………and that she left his ability to have children intact."

* * *

Hey you guys! Yep, I'm back again! I'm having a bit of a writers block with my other bleach fic, which is why the new chapter is taking so damn long, and while reading some fics I remembered how much I love this pairing. This idea just jammed itself in my brain and refused to leave until it wrote it down.

I hope you guys like it! There will be more chapters, but I'm not sure when. If my writers block goes away I'll update the other fic first. I've got a bit more inspiration for this one though, so who knows. Again, hope you like it and please READ AND REVIEW!

Reviews make hapy authors and happy authors make more chapters!

I do not own bleach! If I did, Nell would have stayed in her human form, we would finally get to see Shunsui and Ukitake's bankai's and I'd be running around in a giant mansion made of gold, screaming "Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" mindlessly.

Azure Out.


End file.
